By Sacred Sake
by lepomme
Summary: Sometimes the oddest things lead to the strangest understandings Zuko/Toph warning! drunk Zuko XD
1. Chapter 1

By the Sacred Sake

Warning XD Drunk Zuko :3

just a silly little fluff that gets the strong rating for the underage drinking on Zuko's part :3 enjoy!

~*~

Sake made everything seem better Zuko decided as he lazed back in the tea house holding it up to the light in awe of the sparkling lights within it. Like a million little suns! Maybe sake could firebend....

He laughed a little too loudly to something someone said. Maybe it was Sokka. Zuko didn't know or really care at this point. He got to his feet grinning and claimed a bathroom break or something close to that before stumbling out of the tea house. His uncle probably wouldn't have approved of the presence of sake but the fire lord didn't care. At this point he was considering making it a national holiday to celebrate his first bottle. The Day Zuko Tasted Heaven his mind decided to call this new occasion.

He didn't make it to the bathroom or at least wherever his mind had decided he wanted to go. Instead he came into a garden sitting calmly , or flopping over, a bench before falling back into the grass behind it laughing looking up at the stars. A hundred tiny little suns way up in the sky.

"nothing compared to the big one in the morning," he said out loud. He then laughed.

"I thought you wouldn't get back to your room Sparky, seems I was right," a voice said from somewhere above him.

He frown sitting up and spotted the familiar figure of Toph leaning against a tree looking him over, "Seems you had a bit too much to drink...."

"I'm fine. The sacred sake has opened my eyes to the world Tophy," he said in a complete calm although slurred voice. Toph arched an eyebrow at him.

"Tophy? I should pummel you for saying that," she growled.

"Oh you can try to pummel me but you will fail," He said sticking his tongue out at her before falling back laughing lightly.

The earth bender stomped over looking down in Zuko's direction and scowled, "I can pummel you with two hands behind my back Sparky!"

"Oh really?" Zuko slurred, "How can it even be a fair fight anyways with you up there and I'm down here!"

Toph let out a squawk of surprise as Zuko pulled her down landing heavily on top of him. He let out a yelp as she crashed down onto him, her elbow ramming into his ribs, "Hey! Watch it! You might break the sake!"

"What sake? Don't tell me you brought another bottle!" Toph growled propping herself off of him a faint blush on her cheeks. Zuko grinned wide and pulled out the bottle of sake he somehow had smuggled out in his robes, "Before bed drink. I think I really like this sake stuff. You should try!"

"Zuko? You are eighteen and I'm fourteen nearly fifteen. That and I though a fire lord would hold his sake better then you. Hell even Aang can hold it better then you sissy lord!" She teased punching him in the arm.

Zuko laughed and sat up a bit throwing an arm around Toph's neck,"I can keep drinking more. You are the lightweight. Can't even handle one shot I bet! So much for the oh so mighty and tough earth bender!"

That rattled Toph and before Zuko knew it the earth bender has swiped his bottle, "I can too Sparky! Anytime, anywhere!"

"Well if I could walk I would suggest going indoors," Zuko said with a laugh.

Toph paused before a sly grin spread across her face, " Oh so this is how you get girls into your bed?"

"Girls in my bed? Psht! Never has and never will happen," Zuko said getting to his feet unsteadily, "Every girl I date seems to always seem like the sister I always wanted!"

"Azula not a good enough sister for you sparky?" Toph said with a grin pulling to cork off the sake bottle.

"You kidding me? Azula isn't my sister," he leaned towards Toph like he was conspiring some sort of plot, "She is the result of crossing a lionbear and a dragon with a stick up its ass...."

Toph tried to stifle the laugh at that statement. The way he had said it, with a grim formality as if it was a terrible family secret, just made the statement just that more hilarious to her.

"oh dear! You poor thing. Maybe you do need this more then me," Toph said in a serious tone of her own although giggles where lurking just below the surface.

Zuko grinned, "Don't mind if I do lightweight!" he chortled grabbing the bottle and stumbling in the general direction of his room.

The earth bender was soon at his side tugging him along, "Oh no you don't! I'm going to show I can handle it better then you Zuko! My room is closer your drunk highness that can barely walk!"

"I can walk just fine," Zuko shot back with a frown, "Just right now the sake is making my feet harder to manage,"

"Which is called being drunk,"

It seemed a really short time until he was on Toph's bed groping for the bottle that was nearby or perhaps it had been a few hours. The bottle was floating it seemed but no, it was in Toph's hand as she considered it carefully.

She was blind he thought yet her eyes seemed to be focused on that bottle. Maybe it was her earth bending at work just feeling it out or maybe just his drunken mind gave him some bizarre vision of seeing things. Either one where very valid points. She took the bottle and put it to her lips taking a sip as Zuko grinned a bit closing his eyes. He was just going to close them for a moment.

His eyes flew open as a shriek of anger was heard and he sat up a bit or at least tried. His body was a shambling mass of jelly that refused to work. Toph winced at the noise sticking her pinky into her ear slightly, "Geeze Sugar Queen you can really break someone's ear drum can't you?"

"What are you and Zuko doing in bed together!" She cried.

Zuko sat up still fully dressed more or less sprawled on the bed at an odd angle doing absolutely nothing. He furrowed his brow looking at Katara, "I passed on on it. Unless you would like to throw that sake bottle on you and light you on fire I would suggest allowing the fire lord to enjoy his peace and quite passed on Toph's bed. Thank you," he growled already feeling a headache on coming.

Toph snickered and made a shooing motion as she reclined back in her bed crossing her legs," You heard the fire lord drama llamacat," she set the sake bottle on her nightstand, "get going or else! None of your business anyways what we where doing,"

The fire lord just fell back against the blankets closing his eyes again smiling faintly feeling for once like he wasn't dealing with his sister or a sister in general. He felt more like someone else was in the room that wasn't quite a sister but not a friend. Maybe...just maybe....

He smiled and turned his head to look at the sake bottle as Toph and Katara fought with words yelling about his appearance in the room as if he wasn't wearing any clothes. He chuckled. And closed his eyes enjoying the warmth of Toph's blanket. It smelt like the earth in spring. Perhaps a little muddy but it smelt like new life. Potential always happened in the spring. He gave off an odd sound a cross between a purr and a content sigh, "Toph? You tell her girl...." he mumbled in the pause created by the sound.

Toph blinked and then grinned at Katara, "See? I'm right. Your wrong. Just leave and go make kissy faces at twinkle toes,"

Zuko chuckled and waved a hand at Katara who puffed up in rage, "Toph you can't have a guy in your room! He isn't even your boyfriend and he is dating Mai now!"

Toph frowned crossing her arms, "I can have a guy in my room when he is drunk and in no condition to be left alone unless you want the place burnt down. Just go will ya? I can handle Zuko,"

Zuko rolled onto his stomach at that comment and gave her a wide grin, "You can handle me eh? I'll have to inform you I'm on fire sweet heart," he slurred trying to be suave and then laughing at what he said, "Ignore me! The booze makes me talk crazy I think,"

Katara pointed at Zuko accusingly, "See? He might try something as a drunk! He shouldn't be drinking and neither should you!"

With a flick of her wrist and before anyone could do a thing the sake was bended and out the window now nothing but a splotch on the door. Zuko sighed ," A moment of silence for the departed...." he said causing Toph to chuckle and move over to him.

"Now I'll help you take him to his room-"Katara began before she let out a yelp as a jet of fire shot at her somewhat mis aimed so it hit the door frame to her left. Zuko grinned at her, "I'm not going. I like Toph. She hasn't turned into the sister I never had...and if you touch me I'll throw up on you,"

The water bender looked truly miffed now. Her face redding with embarrassment and anger. Her mouth opened once or twice before she let out a frustrated sigh and turned on her heels, "Fine! Don't come crying to me if he does something!"

Toph stuck out her tongue rudely as the door shut and turned to Zuko smiling cheekily, " Besides in your state your fire bending isn't up to scratch and I'm still a sober earth bender,"

Zuko shrugged letting out a yawn stretching out a bit like a cat as he remained lying belly down on her bed, " whatever. Right now I just want to sleep. I like your bed. It smells good..."

Toph sat back and looked down at him silently. He opened opened one eye and turned to look at her, "What is is Toph? "

"Will you still like me when you wake up sober or only when your drunk will I be someone you like to be around?" she asked quietly.

Zuko smiled again, a true genuine smile and pulled her down next to him on the bed leaning in until only a few centimeters separated their faces, " I have to settle the issue with Mai and survive but..." he paused, "I want to see where things are going to go. You haven't turned into my sister and nothing ever bothers you.....besides..." he paused and planted a quick kiss on her lips, "I'm not that drunk anymore if I can feel the hangover coming on,"

Toph moved closer somewhat laying her head on his shoulder," Well you better come back for me sparky or else I'll throw a boulder at Mai," she growled.

Zuko laughed, "You should come anyways and throw one at her because she will probably kill me for wanting to dump her now..." his laughed turned to more a nervous one at that thought.

"She touches you and I'll send her flying into orbit so fast she won't know what hit her," Toph said stubbornly, " That and we can go mess around the city, spar defiantly, and of course get away from the court by sneaking out,"

"sounds like you are going to get me in trouble," Zuko murmurer sleepily.

"You always need a little trouble in your life..." Toph responded, "Being an only child and having everything I wanted made me want to get out and see the world,"

"Well then it looks like I found some more trouble," he said. He gave another yawn laying his head down in his arms, brushing elbows with Toph grinning. Sake was indeed a sacred item of unity he decided now. Maybe those thousand little suns in the bottle had a power of bringing people together. Whatever the cause, it seemed he was finding a new beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

((here is chapter two :3 sorry it took so long XD had no inspiration halfway through writing it 8D; Other fandoms have been rampaging in my head XD))

Zuko wondered what had possessed him to take Toph out for a quick meal at noon in the middle of his own nation and to one of the finest restaurant this side of the Great Gates of Azulon. Probably because ,since the sake incident that brought them together, he had been eager to see if she would respond to everything with indifference and never be satisfied. Perhaps somewhere in his mind that was more related to Azula then he wanted to admit wanted Mai to catch him so he could laugh on the inside at the look on her face.

He sat across from Toph who was sprawled back in her chair as a waiter came up with a bow smiling, "You honor us with your presence firelord Zuko! What can we get you and the young lady today?"

"I want the biggest rack of meat you've got with tons of gravy on it, " Toph said instantly spreading her arms wide to show the size imagined, "and throw in a cup of that jasmine tea while your at it,"

"Just get me the special....and a bottle of sake please," Zuko said not even bothering to really look at the menu.

Toph arched an eyebrow at him although a small grin appeared on her face, "So going to re-create the day we met firelord?"

"Of course not," Zuko said stiffly, "I just like the taste. My uncle likes tea and I'm starting to develop a taste for sake,"

"Oh don't get all defensive sparky," Toph drawled waving a hand at him," You are too easy to tease at times,"

The firelord snorted sitting back silently. For a moment an awkward silent reign between the two neither knowing what to say and how the other would respond. It was a battlefield of some sort to the two. One they didn't know how to fight. In that moment Zuko realized his entire dating experience with Mai had not prepared him for talking to women at all.

"So," he began slowly, "uh....what have you been up to?"

"Nothing really. Avoiding going home I guess," Toph said idly picking at her teeth, "Everyone has gone out to do their own thing. Sokka's back south with Suki, Katara and Aang are frolicking the world. I kind of feel like I got left behind," she paused and then gave Zuko a grin, "well except by you Firelord Sparky,"

"Oh? Well I just invited you because well," he glanced to the right nervous, a slight pout on his face, " I told you I wanted to see how things would go...and I didn't want a boulder thrown at anyone's head,"

Toph laughed leaning back in her chair, "I'm surprised you actually remembered that threat,"

"Mai is still a friend despite what you may say about her, "Zuko said lightly, "and not to mention she is still technically my girlfriend,"

The earthbender's scowl was stamped across her face now,. Her head tilted downward focusing her unseeing eyes in the general area of her angrily curling toes, "Oh yeah...she is. I thought you two would've broken up by now,"

"Well....it is a complicated process and I don't want to hurt her," Zuko said offhandedly. The inner part of him that was more like Azula gave a small scoffing sound at his statement before crawling under a rock to sulk.

Toph snorted again, pouting visibly as she picked at the table edge a bit. Zuko sighed and ran a hand through his hair really unsure on how to proceed. Where was his uncle or his advisors when he really needed some down to earth advice on something important?

He cleared his throat , "Uh well...I mean I will break up with her Toph. I..well...just give me some time. I'm not really...good at this kind of stuff," he mumbled.

"You and me both..." Toph grumbled, "At least you've dated before,"

"Well...I guess but..." he stopped as the waiter returned with their drinks pouring the sake into his cup and jasmine tea for Toph. The firelord grasped the cup quickly taking a sip of the alcohol enjoying the taste glad that it was there to support him with its liquid courage. Maybe after a few cups he would be able to survive a conversation without doing another fish out of water impression. He could talk to generals and the people of the court but when it came to girls he was as useless as a water bender in a desert.

"So Zuko," Toph began after a few tense sips of silence from both of them, "what is so hard about telling Mai you want to break up?"

"Other then the fact she will probably stab me multiple times the moment I say break up? Probably just the fact I don't want to hurt her feelings," Zuko admired, "I said before...she IS still a friend of mine...."

"Yeah yeah. . .but...well..." Toph let out a sigh kicking her feet back and forth a bit looking down, "I don't want you to be accused of cheating and all,"

Being accused of cheating was a big deal that was for sure. In fact Zuko realized the full weight of the situation at last. If Mai found him here, he would be dead and he didn't mean figuratively. He would probably be stuck full so many knives he would look like a porcupine-frog. Once more his sense of foresight was seriously lacking.

"It won't happen," Zuko said slowly even though he sounded unsure even to his own ears, " even so if I broke up with her it would be a lot more messy then I would wish it to be,"

Toph sat back picking her teeth slightly as the waiter returned followed by an army of servers that began to lavishly lay out a meal suited to a firelord. Zuko smiled a bit as Toph sat up her nose twitching, "Geeze sparky! If we start dating I'm going to need to get bigger pants if you get this service all the time!"

The firelord laughed sitting back and picking up his chopsticks, "I don't think so. You are too much of a handful to sit still long enough to gain any weight,"

Toph grinned wide, "Is that a compliment or the sake talking firelord?"

"Perhaps a little of both. I'm not certain myself," Zuko teased sitting back taking another sip of his sake feeling his mind start to drift a bit more.

After a few more sips he knew he was on the edge of being tipsy as he leaned forward a bit giving a wide grin, "So Toph, what is the first thing you-"

"Zuko!"

Suddenly the firelord felt like the floor had dropped out from below him and he slowly turned his head sipping his sake and offering a smile, "Uh....Hi Mai," he said meekly.


	3. Chapter 3

This be the last chapter of this ^^ want to write other fandom stories for a bit and really I'm running out of steam with this one XD

so enjoy and it was fun while it lasted :3

Another crash. Defiantly Toph sending a rock from the garden at Mai again. A thunk. That must have been Mai throwing a few more daggers.

Zuko took another measured and oddly calm sip of his sake as he sat crossed legged behind and overturned table a bottle of sake at his side, the owner of the restaurant cowering at his side continuing to ask him to step in. It nearly made the firelord laugh. He was the firelord not the avatar and not even Aang would come between two feuding women. That was what Zuko wanted to tell the owner. Instead he gave the owner a pensive expression and said softly, " I'll step in eventually,"

"When I want to commit suicide that is," he mumbled as an afterthought. He pause to listen another crash before lifting his cup to his lips and taking a sip, "By the way this is excellent sake. Where about did you get it?"

"Huh?" The owner blinked wincing at another crash. The expression of surprised on the older man's sweaty face probably was confused about how calm and casual the firelord was being as his restraruant was ripped apart, "Uh...just a local brewer my lord. I can get you their address if you could just please stop those two women!"

Zuko sighed and handed the owner his cup and got to his feet and brushed off his robes before stepping out from behind his cover...and ducking as a rock sailed overhead. He gave another sigh and staggered slightly to the center of the room scowling, "that is enough you two! I'm not going to allow either of you to kill the other got it? We can sit down and solve this like civil-"

It was the last word he got out before he felt a slicing pain in one arm and a rock smashing into him on the other side and two people stimulously crying out in shock. Zuko hit the floor and watched the ceiling spin and despite the pain of being hit by rock and daggers he continue to hold some humor about the entire situation, "Nice aim girls now can we start discussing this reasonably while there is still enough of me left to pummel?"

"Sorry Zuko. I wasn't aiming for you honest!" Toph said kneeling down on one side with a sheepish expression. On his other side Mai was frowning clearly upset but took a quite seat on his other side as Zuko shook his head.

"Luckily nothing killed me," he mumbled, "really we could've just explained this from the beginning if you two didn't go off. Doesn't the firelord get a say in who he wants to date anymore?"

Both women gave him a look but he waved it off trying to look dignified as he got to his feet again wincing slightly. He more then likely had a nice bruise from the rock slamming into him. He gave another brush of his robes and adjusted the crown on his head before sighing, "Look," he began rubbing the back of his head slightly, "I...I like Toph Mai. It just came suddenly but...it isn't that I don't like you either Mai. You are a friend and still someone I would like to have around to talk and joke around,"

Mai looked away crossing her arms. Zuko sighed and put a hand on her shoulder, "don't say it is because I'm drunk because I'm not...well not enough to not know what I'm saying. You are a good friend. One of the best and I don't want to loose that over something like this..."

He knew he probably sounded sappy. In fact he wondered if he had been remembering too many of the odd poems and love sonnets his uncle used to tell him when in exile. His uncle couldn't sing that was for sure. Zuko wondered why he was letting his thoughts wander to his uncle of all people.

"...so if it so important why where you going behind my back? "Mai asked bitterly.

"I just took Toph out to eat. I wanted this to be more private, more meaningful then just breaking up a fight between people I care about Mai!" Zuko said nearly yelling as he felt his frustration boil.

"Yeah so back off!" Toph put in.

"Stop it both of you!" Zuko said again wishing just to set the place on fire at the moment, "Mai? I still want to be friends! Just...just at least think about what I said before you ignore me forever,"

Mai didn't meet his gaze looking down at her feet. Toph watched her carefully holding onto one of Zuko's arm as if holding him up or being some extra strength. The blind girl's eyes narrowed awaiting the verdict.

"Zuko....?" Mai said, her voice small yet still the usual tone, "...we will still boss the servants around right?"

It felt like a glacier that had been sitting in the room slowly choking the life out of him had suddenly melted and flowed out the door. He blinked and then smiled feeling the happy floating drunk feeling returning from the miserable anger he was starting to stew in, "Mai? Of course we can!" Before he knew it he was giving her a bear hug Toph blinking before puffing up, "Hey! I though you two-"

Before she could finish the fire lord extended his hug to the earth bender and pulled them close laughing, "I don't know about you...but I think this calls for another round of lunch!"

He let them go and turned the restaurant owner, "Bring us the best sake in the house and the best food you got!"

"And lots of meat!" Toph added.

"and bring me a fruit tart with rose petals on it," Mai said crossing her arms.

Zuko smiled. Maybe they could get through this most awkward lunch without another fight. Maybe.

Two years later found Zuko sitting on the couch with Toph burrowing a spot next to him on it happily. She was dressed in the fire nation style her bare feet wiggling in the cool air.

"You comfortable darling?" he drawled as she wriggled more against him.

"Nah. Your robes are too bulky to get comfortable with. You should take them off," Toph said.

Zuko laughed and put an arm around her, "Not enough sake to make me do that besides...our marriage is in nine months. Nothing is going to happen until then,"

Toph grumbled but eventually seemed to get comfortable and settle down in the crook of his arm,"You are so old timer at times but I'll forgive you," Toph said planting a kiss on his cheek.

"If you didn't I would probably end up with a boulder in my face," Zuko said giving a nervous grin at the thought.

"Perhaps..." Toph said.

The firelord smiled and reached around her for his bottle of sake and took a tiny sip, "Shall we drink the sacred sake and destiny that brought us together Toph?"

The earthbender laughed and grabbed the bottle from him, "after you? There won't be a drop left!"

The end :3


End file.
